Enter the world of Chima
by EonWymondNinjaXD
Summary: A 18-year-old teenager goes into a major sleep coma and is choosing by a mysterious voice who wants Racor to save Chima from falling into darkness forever by the Crocodile, Raven, and Wolf tribe and beyond. He's turned into a Raven, but he does not side with Razar. How far will Racor go to restore peace in Chima? Will he have Laval and his friends team up with Racor in his mission?
1. Chapter 1

Enter the World of Chima

Chapter 1

I didn't feel so good. I can't even breath correctly. My eye sight was totally not good for some reason. Why is this happening to me all of a sudden? I'm only 18 years old. I never felt so...sick before. I haven't done anything that could cause me to get so sick like this. My mom and dad wanted me to have a good night sleep. It might help me feel better.

I got into my bed and tried to close my eyes to sleep. I felt so dizzy, like I was about to die in my bed. I didn't have any feeling in me. I felt like I was dead. Everything around me was going black. I couldn't hear nobody now. My heart was beeping very slowly now. Then, finally. I felt my heart stop. I was gone,

"Chima needs you, Racor." A strange voice said to me.

I opened my eyes and I got myself back on my feet. I didn't know where I was. It was so dark. There was no sign of life anywhere in the darkness I was in. Where was I? Was I dead? Or was I still alive?

"Racor, can you hear me?" The Voice said to me.

"Y-yes, I can. Who is this? Where am I?" I replied back.

"Don't worry. You are safe. You're just in the afterlife. Don't be afraid. I mean you no harm." The Voice said to me.

I really was dead. I could not believe it. I'm not sick anymore. I could see more clearly like never before. No more pain. I had all my strength back in me. I never felt so alive now.

"But I managed to keep your heart alive right before you passed. You're just in a coma now. It will last for a very long time though." Said the Voice.

"Why am I here?" I said.

"You are a person who can help the Tribes of Chima defeat the forces of evil. You are...unique. You show no fear. And you care about your friends. You are a person that can bring balance in Chima." Said the Voice.

"I will do it!" I said bravely.

"What type of tribe do you want to be, Racor? You have the Eagle tribe, Raven tribe, Bear tribe, Lion tribe, Wolf tribe, Crocodile tribe, Gorilla tribe, and Rhino tribe. What tribe will you choose?" Said the Voice.

"I want to be Raven tribe member. A soldier that is." I said.

"Very well. Just close your eyes and the transformation will begin. It will only take about a few seconds to become a Raven member of the Raven tribe." The Voice relied back.

I closed my eyes and did not open them.

I could feel my body changing shape. I could feel the power coming to me so fast. I took deep breaths and waited for the transformation to be completed.

"Open your eyes now, Racor." Said the voice.

I opened my eyes and could see I was now a Raven soldier. I was dark as the night sky. My hands were purple and not white anymore. I looked at my legs and saw I had the Raven symbols on me. I could see I had a beck and not a normal mouth. I was wearing the cloths of the Raven tribe and the armor they wear and I had the wings on my back now, too.

"Are you ready, Racor?" Said the voice.

I smiled.

"I'm ready."

I could see light on my right-side. That must be my exit to go into the world of Chima. I walked toward the light and did. It look back. I could feel that my life would change forever when I enter the World of Chima. I was in the light now and I was being teleported to Chima now.

"Good luck, Racor. Stay safe." The voice said so quietly.

The light was all around me now, and I could not see anything at all. I woke up all of a sudden. I was in a forest. I grabbed my Raven weapon and walked to where the battle was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure how far away was I from the battle, but I know that I had to get there as soon as possible. The Lion tribe must be in danger of being over-run by the Wolf tribe. But, I wonder if the Raven tribe is also working with the Wolf tribe? That, along with the Crocodile tribe, too. I just hope I can get there without running into any trouble.

"Racor, can you hear me?" Said the Voice.

"Yes. I can. How far away am I from the Lion tribe?" I said.

"Not too far away. You have 7 miles to get there. But you must hurry. The Lion tribe needs major help. The Raven tribe, Wolf tribe, and Crocodile tribe are attacking them from all sides! I've created a speedor to help you get to the Lion tribe more quicker." Said the voice.

I could see the Speedor right next to a tree keeping it camouflage from anyone knowing where it was. I quickly got into my speedor and turned it on to drive to where the Lion tribe was. I hit the accelerator button and the speedor was going will fast. I carefully got on the road and I could not believe what I was seeing. I could old ruins of buildings and statues that were left abandon. I could tell they were lion buildings and statutes. But I quickly got back to what I was trying to do.

I thought it would be easy to get to the Lion city, but I was wrong. I saw 2 wolves guarding the main entrance way to where the Lion tribe was. I was not sure what to do. I could either stop my speedor and fight or go right by them before they could get a shot at me. I decided what I had to do. I hit the accelerator as hard as I could and did not show any sighs of slowing down.

"Look out!" Said one do the wolves.

Both of them quickly got out of the way for me to get to my destination. I looked behind me and it did not look like they were going to follow me. I just hope I can help the Lions out right now. I could see the Lion tribe city. But, there was too much fighting in front of it. The Wolf, Crocodile, Raven tribes were are trying to take all the CHI in the Lion temple! Seems the Eagles, Rhinos, Bears, Lions, and Gorillas needed help!

"Racor, you must not let Worriz, Cragger or Razor from getting their hands on the CHI that the Lions are protecting. I'll provide you with any transports and weapons when you need them." Said the Voice.

"I could use a Eagle Twin Bike right now! I have to punch through the battlefield!" I said.

The Eagle Twin Bike materialized right in front of me to use. I quickly got into it and drove as fast as I could to get into the Lion temple. There was so many explosions coming from all sides. Chima warriors were all over the place fighting. I saw Eagle interceptors and Raven raiders in the sky shooting at one another. I was blasting my way through to get a clear shot to make it to the entrance way of the Lion temple.

"Who's that Raven?! Take him out, now! Do not let him get into the temple! We have to defend the CHI! Get those blasters ready, now!" Said one of the Lion soldiers.

They were firing at me now! I quickly turned my Eagle Twin Bike into a jet to not get fired on the ground. That still did not help me still. I was hit now! I quickly jumped out of my vehicle and used my wings to get into the air. I flew as fast as I could to not be shot at by the Lions. They could not believe I was able to get into their temple now.

There was still more fighting from within the Lion temple. I could see Cragger, Worriz, and Razor grabbing as much CHI from the CHI pool! I wasn't going to allow them to take all that CHI for themselves.

Cragger looked behind and saw me looking at him. He didn't think I was his enemy. So did Razor and Worriz. None of them knew I was here to stop them from taking as much CHI from the Lion pool. Razor seemed to think I was one of his friends he knew. But he wasn't really sure though.

"Cragger! I won't allow you take that CHI from us!" Laval said.

"Laval, this CHI belongs to me and my allies, not for you or your friends!" Said Cragger.

"It belongs to all of Chima! Chima has to be balanced and not be unbalanced!" Cried Laval.

I couldn't just stand here and not do nothing. I had to do something. I took my energy sword out and was ready to fight Worriz, Razor, and Cragger. They weren't looking at me now, but were looking at Laval and were ready to fight him. Laval was the only one looking at me and was not sure who I was, but knew I was a Raven soldier of the Raven tribe.

"I will be the one who shall-" Worriz did not see me jump right in front of him and I used my energy sword on him. I was too fast for him to attack me. I smacked him right in the face and he just went backwards and fail to the ground.

"What?!" Yelled Cragger.

Laval was stunned to see that a Raven member was not on the side of Cragger, Worriz or Razor. Razor could not believe what I was doing. I wasn't going to let them win this fight. Not by a long shot!

"Why you no for good trai-" Razor was about to use his energy sword to hit me, but I used my energy sword to hit his energy sword. His energy sword broke into 2 pieces. It was impossible to use it again. Razor's eyes went from small to big now. He underestimated my skills.

"How are you even of doing this!?" Said Razor

I did not respond to his question. I fired my sleeping blaster on Razor. I fired about 4 sleeping darts at him. Only 2 of the sleeping darts got on him. He was getting will dizzy in the matter of seconds.

"I don't feel so..." Razor dropped to the ground.

Cragger could not believe I just defeated both his friends now. He was next for me to defeat. Laval seemed to understand I was here to help him keep the CHI safe from Cragger and his allies.

"Hey, Raven! Catch!" Laval threw a CHI orb right toward me to use against Cragger. I managed to catch the orb before it could make it to the ground. I quickly putted the orb in my chest and could feel the power of the CHI running through my body. I never felt this powerful before! I was ready to face Cragger now.

Laval and I were ready to battle Cragger now. I took out my double-blade energy sword to match Cragger's double-blade energy sword.

"You think you can just come in and foil my plan, Raven? You got another thing coming!" Cragger said in anger.

Laval and I both attacked Cragger at the same time to keep Cragger from attacking both of us at the same time. I dodged his attacks very quickly without getting a scratch on me. Laval was also trying his best to not get hit by Cragger's energy sword. Luckily, the CHI that was in me was helping me move faster to tire out Cragger. Cragger could not believe I was too fast for him to attack head on.

I flew up in the air and went right behind Cragger before he could turn around to attack me yet again. I grabbed his tail and spinned him around and around till he was unable to fight any longer. I let go of his tail and he smacked right into the wall. I could tell he was very dizzy right now. But he got back up still.

"I...will return, Raven! And I will also get back at you, too, Laval! This isn't over by a long shot!" Cragger quickly ran toward the main entrance where he, Razor, and Worriz came through. I didn't see Worriz or Razor on the ground anymore. They must've retreated when me and Laval were fighting Cragger.

"Laval!" Cried Eris.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"I'm okay, Eris. Cragger left and so did Razor and Worriz." Said Laval.

I didn't pay any attention to both of them. I had to get out of the Lion temple now. I didn't want them to know who I was. The only thing I know is the battle is not over yet. Not by a long shot. I'm the only that can bring Chima to balance.

"Racor, I'm going to send you a speedor right now. Do not let anyone track you down when you escape the Lion temple." Said the Voice.

"I understand." I replied back.

I saw the speedor materialized right in front of me. It was a Lion speedor. Parts of it was blue, white and yellow. I quickly got into it before Laval and Eris could see me. I hit the accelerator and drove to get to the main entrance way where I came into the Lion temple.

"Hey, wait!" Said Laval.

I did not hear him while I was still in my speedor. Eris was not sure who I was, but knew I was here to help them fight their enemies from taking the CHI in the Lion temple. I managed to get out of the Lion City, but the tribes of Chima were still fighting. I had to use my explosive devices to make the Wolves, Ravens, and Crocodiles retreat! I used my blaster guns on their vehicles they were in. I was actually surprised that my blaster weapons were extremely deadly upon impact. I also aimed my blaster guns at most of the raiders they were attacking the Eagle interceptors in the the sky. One by one, the Raiders were falling out of the sky due to my weapons I was firing on them. It looked more like they were retreating now.

I quickly dodged all the explosions that coming from all sides around me, that, along with most of the CHI warriors that were in my way. I looked right behind me and could see that the Ravens, Crocodiles, and Wolves are finally retreating from the Lion City. Score one for me and the good tribes of Chima. I went into the forest and got out of my speedor to rest for the day.

"Who was that, Raven?" Eris said to Laval.

"I don't know. Who ever he was, it seemed he wanted to help us fight Cragger and his allies." Said Laval.

"I think we might see him again I think." Eris said.

Nobody in Chima knows who I am. And I will make sure that they don't know who I am. But I wonder to myself. I wonder if Razor thought I was one of his friends? The way he looked at me...it seemed he was trying to see who I was. But I may never know of course. I hid my speedor in the bushes and I slept in a tree for the night.

Well, this is chapter 2 of my story. I'm still learning more about this website, so it will take me while to submit the next chapter of my story. So, bear with me everybody. I'll try my best to get more chapters done for you all to see.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still sleeping when the sun was shining above Chima. I was still resting from the battle that happened at the Lion Temple from yesterday. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen next still. But I feel like I could get use to being a Raven in Chima. It doesn't seem to be that bad to be honest. But I wonder if it were possible for my mom and dad to live in Chima? I kind of wonder how they would react to see their son being a Raven in Chima. Guess I'll do that later somewhere in the future.

I opened my eyes and stood up to see what was going on at the Lion City. I saw a huge crowd of Chima people in front of the Lion City. I took out my binoculars to see what was going on down there. I zoomed in to get a closer look at what was going on in front of the Lion Temple. I could see speedorz and saw some of the Chima people sitting on bleachers, while some were standing up waiting for something to happen.

I think I knew what was going on there. Seems they were waiting for some sort of race to begin. I could see at least 5 or more speedorz at the starting line. But it seems the race has not started yet. Might be a few minutes till the race begins.

"I think I'll enter the race!" I said.

I flew back to the ground and got my speedor out of the bushes. I also checked to make sure nobody was watching me before I started my speedor up. I didn't see anyone watching me. Before I was about to start my speedor up, I was still thinking about one thing: What are Mom and Dad doing right now? I was worried about them. The Voice said that my body in my world was still alive. But, how long will it be alive? I had so many questions in my head to tell the Voice. But, I'll ask it later.

I was coming up with a plan for when I get to the race: I would hit the accelerator right when I here the race begin. I would have a better chance in the long run, too. But I wasn't sure if it was going to work of course.

"Ready, Racor?" Said the Voice.

"Locked and loaded." I said.

"The race is about to start in a few minutes. Get there before it gets started." The voice said.

I started up my speedor and hit the accelerator real hard to make it to 45 miles an hour. I seemed to understand more and more about driving a speedor than my car that's in my world. Seemed to more better I think. I carefully made sure that I was not going to hit anything while driving on the road. So far everything was going okay. I could see starting line now. The race was about to begin.

* * *

"Laval, I'll be the one who gets the Gold Chi this month!" Said Worriz.

"In your dreams, Worriz. My speedor can go much more faster than your speedor. I'll make it to first place with no problem." Said Laval.

"We'll see about that, Laval. I can assure you, I'll be the one who takes that Chi and never share it with nobody in Chima!" Worriz said.

"Ignore him, Laval. He's just jealous." Said Eris.

"The race is about to start! All racers start your speedorz up!" Said Lagravis.

Longtooth got out the red ball for it to be thrown right into the air for the Lennox to blow up with his arrow. Longtooth quickly threw the ball into the air for Lennox to destroy with his arrow. The arrow was fired upon the red explosive ball. The arrow made a direct hit upon the ball for it to explode. The race has begun.

"Go now racers! And good luc- What in the name of Cavora!?" Said Lagravis.

* * *

I jumped over every last racer before they had they a chance to drive their speedorz. I was in first place now. I was hitting it to high gear. No one is going to beat me in this race. I'm gonna win the Gold Chi. This race will be easy for me to complete.

"It's that mysterious Raven!" Said Equila.

"He just got into first place! I'm not gonna let him win!" Worriz said.

Hehehehe...I was going through all the tricks in this racing course. Not even the tricky ramps could make me lose my chances to get the Gold Chi. All the corners could have traps to where I might crash into something. That wouldn't be good for me to be honest. But, something tells me this was a bit too easy. I was ahead of everyone, but something tells me something was going to happen when I go right toward the finish line.

I went more faster just in case if something or someone would try to take me right out of the race. But, unfortunately, it seems the Wolves were setting up a barricade, preventing me from trying to make it to the finish line. Seems I had to break right through it without trying to get myself hurt in the process. I could see the Wolves also armed with their blasters to try and blast me right out of the race. But, they are the ones who will underestimate me.

"There's no way that Raven is going to make it to the finish line now." Said Wilhurt.

"Get your vehicles out of racing course, Wilhurt!" Lagravis said.

The crowd wasn't even sure what was going to happen, but they know it's going to get nasty now. I could hear all the other racers coming right behind me now. They were coming in hot. But, I wasn't going let the Wolves win this race. Not by a long shot.

I got my blasters on my speedor ready to blast my way through the barricade. Those Wolves are so going to regret this. I fired my blasters right at the vehicles they were using to barricade me and the other racers from getting to the finish line. The Wolves' barricade exploded in the matter of seconds. Luckily, I noticed the Wolves were not hurt in the process. They seem to have gotten little banged up, but not serious.

I quickly hit the paddle to the metal on my speedor to make it to the finish line before any of the other racers could make it. I crossed the finish line in one piece. I could hear the crowd in bleachers cheering for me. Guess they must like somebody who is mysterious and puts on one heck of a show.

"Well, this was...whoa." Said Lagravis.

I got out of my speedor to obtain the Gold Chi. The other racers did not leave their vehicles for some reason. Guess they don't want to say "hello" to me. Either that, or they must be very scared of me. I walked up on the steps and could see the Lion leader Lagravis was carrying the Gold Chi to me. He seemed very calm. He didn't show any fear what's so ever.

"Seems you have won this race, Raven. None of us were expecting for you come to the race for the Gold Chi." Said Lagravis.

"Since you won the race. I here by give you the Gold Chi. Use it well. Use it wisely." Lagravis putted the Gold Chi in my hands. The Chi was warm. It wasn't that hot. It was probably about 50 degrees or less of warmth. It seems the Gold Chi must be more powerful than the small blue orbs of Chi. Seems this was the best day of my time in Chima.

I got back into my speedor without any trouble. I saw Worriz looking at me, knowing that I was the one who made him look weak. He knows I'll always have the upper hand. I hit the accelerator and went back into the forest to not be followed by Worriz and his friends. I think next time I'll use my Gold Chi when there's another big battle in Chima.


	4. Chapter 4

My son almost died. I felt like crying right now in the hospital. How could I be so stupid in thinking Racor was just having a regular fever? I thought it would've just lasted for about an hour or 2 at home, but me and my wife were wrong. We were lucky enough to get him to the hospital in time for the doctors to see what was going on with him."Mr. Jackson, we...don't know what's going on with your son. We've went through many tests to see if he was really sick." Said Dr. Sam.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" I said.

"What I mean is, your son seems to be in a major coma. We can't even wake him. He's not even having a fever what's so ever." He replied.

"What can we do?" I said.

"We can keep him here for as long as you want. We'll keep a close eye on him. We'll make sure he does not die on us." I could tell he was trying to keep me calm. I just have to wait to see what might happen later on in the future. Racor is always a strong boy. I know he'll pull through.

* * *

"Dr. Sam, Racor seems to have a slow pulse. His heart rate is very slow. So far his vitals are weak. We are trying our best to make sure he stays alive." Said Nurse Jill.

"Make sure we do everything in our power to keep him alive. We haven't lost a life in this hospital, and we will certainly not allow Racor to lose his life in this hospital."

I felt extremely angry that we weren't able to find out more about Racor's coma. There has be a way to figure what happened to Racor during the night. Jackson told me that he wasn't feeling good during the night. Racor didn't eat anything that he was allergic to. He even said that Racor is extremely healthy. That doesn't make sense. There has to be a logical explanation to why Racor went to sleep and went into a coma.

"Dr. Sam, Racor's eye lids are moving. He must be dreaming or something." Said Nurse Jill.

"Hmmm...Have we tried shaking him to get him out of his coma?" I said.

"We have. It didn't work." She replied.

"What if...something in him caused him to go into a coma? Surely that might be the problem." I said.

"We have his X-Ray pictures. Here they are." Nurse Jill gave me Racor's X-Ray pictures. I looked at each one very carefully. Nothing. There was nothing that I could see that might have caused the coma to happen.

"Dr. Sam, I know this might sound crazy, but...what if there was someone that caused Racor to go into a coma?" Said Nurse Jill.

"That would be impossible. His father and mother would ever do that to him." I felt like I was trying to solve a mystery right now. There has to be more ways Racor went into a coma. This might be a very long time to figure out.

"Wait, I think I might know what caused the coma." Said Nurse Jill.

"Tell me." I replied.

"What if, a spirit or maybe a part of his mind made him go into a coma?" She wasn't really sure if that were possible. But, I've heard that spirits can cause people to act more different and cause a person to go into a coma. That could be it. She's bound to be right.

"I think you might be on the right track, Nurse Jill." I said.

"I know a person who can help us out on this. His name is Kevin. He knows lots about spirits and much more. I'll give call him a call to come here to see if that's what's causing Racor to be in a coma." She said.

* * *

"Tell me what's going on Dr. Sam." I said.

"Well, we seem to have a patient that seems to be in a coma. We've tried everything. The only thing we think is that there might be a sprit or something that might be causing Racor to not wake up. We're just not sure that might be cause of it." Said Dr. Sam.

"Hmmm...let me see Racor." He showed me where Racor's room was in the hospital. He opened to door and showed me Racor lying on the bed. I could sense something not right when being in the room. Felt like somebody might be watching us. It could be a sprit in here. But, I had to see if I was right.

I putted my hand on Racor's head to see if anything would happen. I could feel something was not right. I felt my body temperature being lowered. It's got to be a spirit. I closed my eyes to see if I could go into Racor's dream. It wasn't hard for me to go into other people's dreams. But, unfortunately, something was blocking me from gaining access to his dream.

"You must understand. I'm not hurting Racor." Said the Voice.

I could here a female voice talking to me. I wasn't really sure where it was coming from. It was so dark. There was no light anywhere. It was dark like a black hole. I could feel someone was walking toward him.

"You do not need to be afraid. I'm not a threat to you or to Racor." She said

"What do you want with Racor, if I might ask?" I replied.

"I choose Racor to keep Chima balanced from the evil tribes that want to take the Chi and make Chima go into chaos. I picked him because he's brave, shows no fear, and never gives up to complete his missions. I prevented his heart from stopping, too. You don't have to worry about that. But what I can tell you is, if Racor were to die in the world of Chima, his body in the human world will also die." She said.

"Is there...a way for him to come back to our world?" I said to her.

"That is up to Racor to decided." She said.

"And by the way, Kevin. My name is Randall. Allow me to show you who I am in person." Said Randall.

I could see her appear right in front of me. She wasn't even a human like me. She looked like a Raven anthro. Almost like a human, but more different. She had a purple mask on her face, while her cloths were blue. She looked beautiful when I was looking at her. I never seen such a magnificent person in my life.

"You must let Racor continue his mission. He has to do this to keep Chima safe and bring balance to it." Randall said.

I nodded to her for her to know I wasn't going to stop her or Racor in their mission. She smiled at me very calmly and disappeared into thin air. I opened my eyes and took my hand off of Racor's head. I looked at Dr. Sam to tell him about what I saw in my mind. I know he might think I'm going nuts but what I will tell him will blow his mind away.


End file.
